Un futuro alternativo
by El superviviente de Castro
Summary: Gohan se enfrentará a los androides pero también encontrará a alguien más...
1. Una batalla contra los androides

_Dragon Ball y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Akira Toriyama. Por favor, a mis fieles lectores, me gustaría que leyeran un fics que a colgado un amigo, su nombre es Drake SS, y su fics también trata de Dragon Ball, así que por favor léanlo que esta muy bien, el fics se llama "Un niño entre los escombros"._

**Un futuro alternativo**

Habían pasado 12 años desde el fallecimiento de Goku por un ataque al corazón, Gohan se encontraba en su casa junto con Chi-chi, pero algo le rondaba la mente. El semi-saiyan estaba pensando en sus antiguos amigos, Krilin, Vegeta, Yamcha, Ten Shin Han, Chaoz... pero sobre todo de su inolvidable maestro Piccolo. A Gohan le caían lágrimas por los ojos, pasando por sus mejillas y acabando en el frío suelo. El chico lo necesitaba, tenía que acabar con esos androides que le habían cambiado la vida. Gohan pensó en ir a Namek, resucitar a todos sus amigos y volver a atacar 12 años después, mucho más fuerte. Pero los androides tenían controladas todas la expediciones espaciales. Todo había cambiado, y nunca volvería a la normalidad.

Gohan salió, de su casa volando, ni siquiera de despidió de su madre, pero el quería volver a su casa con una gran sonrisa y decir: "Mamá todo a terminado". Gohan se dio prisa, llegó a la ciudad del oeste para buscar a Trunks (el último guerrero Z, además de Gohan). Juntos recorrieron ciudades para conseguir encontrar a esas chatarras robóticas, hasta que al final los encontraron en una feria abandonada en una ciudad apunto de su desaparición.

El androide 18 notó la presencia de los dos semi-saiyan, así que bajo del tiovivo para llamar a su hermano y acabar con ellos. Encontró a C-17 matando a dos pobres ancianos y después de acabar con ellos, los robots fueron al encuentro de los saiyan.

"Parece que al final os atrevisteis a venir, eh mocosos" – dijo androide 17

"Claro, no podría daros el honor de seguir acabando con esta pobre gente, jaja" – dijo Gohan con una sonrisa en la cara.

La batalla iba a comenzar, Gohan se encargaría de C-17 mientras que Trunks de C-18. Los androides lanzaban ráfagas de energía por todos lados, mientras que los héroes de la humanidad solo podían defenderse. Trunks aún tenía 13 años, era bastante pequeño para pelear, por lo que C-18 lo mandó de una patada varios kilómetros fuera de la ciudad. Gohan se encontraba solo frente a aquellos monstruos solo podía hacer dos cosas: o huir; o acabar con ellos.

Lo de acabar con ello estaba bastante chungo (difícil) así que tuvo que huir. Gohan ascendió en el aire hasta arriba. Y tenía los androides debajo así que lanzo gran cantidad de ráfagas de energía, y de forma totalmente inesperada los dos robots cayeron al suelo y huyeron de la ciudad.

Gohan estaba alegre, sabía que había ganado la batalla pero no la guerra, tendría que entrenar bastante para acabar con ellos del todo. Pero ahora tenía que encontrar a Trunks, buscó cerca de donde había sido lanzado. Lo encontró inconsciente en el suelo, por lo que le dio una habichuela mágica o semilla del Ermitaño. Trunks recobró el conocimiento, Gohan le dijo que volviera a casa con Bulma para recuperarse. Trunks asintió y se marchó, pero Gohan se quedó en la ciudad en búsqueda de nuevas víctimas.

**Continuará...**

_El capítulo me gustó bastante, yo quería poner una historia de un capítulo y además de tristeza pero pensé que a algunas personas le afectaría si pusiera escenas de muertes de personajes muy queridos por algunos lectores, como me pasó a mi cuando leí una historia de la que no puedo desvelar el nombre ya que el autor no me lo ha permitido. Cuando la leí estoy una semana sin dormir bien, por lo triste que estaba de haber leído eso._


	2. Una chica entre los escombros

_Dragon Ball Z y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Akira Toriyama. Lean las historias de Drake SS (por ejemplo, un niño entre los escombros) y animarle para que siga escribiendo._

**Una chica entre los escombros**

Gohan caminaba por los escombros de la ciudad para encontrar a alguna víctima pero no tenía ninguna esperanza. Cuando ya se había dado por vencido oyó una voz agudo pidiendo ayuda.

"Por favor, ayuda, socorro" – dijo una voz llorosa

"¿Quién eres, dónde estás? – preguntó Gohan

Gohan intentó sentir el ki de aquel individuo y se dio cuenta de que era una chica, además sabía exactamente donde se encontraba. El hijo de Son Goku levantó un enorme peñasco y encontró una chica de ojos azules debajo de él y a simple vista parecía que tenía la pierna rota. Gohan cogió a la chica en brazos y se la llevó a los Montes Paoz.

Mientras volaba, Gohan le preguntó a la chica como se llamaba.

"Videl Satán" – dijo la chica

"¡¿QUÉ, VIDEL SATÁN?!" – exclamó asombrado Gohan

"Sí, soy la hija del último campeón del torneo de artes marciales, pero él ya ha muerto" – dijo apenada Videl

"Lo siento, se lo que es perder a un padre, yo mismo pasé hace años por esa misma situación" – dijo Gohan

Videl no contestó, permaneció callada todo el viaje. Al llegar a los Montes Paoz, Gohan fue recibido por Chi-chi y al ver a aquella chica malherida la cogió y la metió en casa para curarla.

"Gohan pero, ¿qué ha pasado?, ¿derrotaste a los androides? – preguntó Chi-chi

"Conseguí ganar pero huyeron; además, mientras buscaba supervivientes encontré a esta chica con la pierna rota" – se explicó Gohan – "¿se podría quedar un tiempo hasta que se recupere?".

"Por supuesto que se puede quedar, esta chica es uno de los símbolos de las mujeres que han hecho frente a los androides" – dijo Chi-chi.

"Una pregunta, Gohan, ¿Por qué no le dices a Bulma que te deje una máquina espacial para viajar a Namek y resucitar a Dios para que aparezcan en la Tierra las Bolas de Dragón?" – preguntó Chi-chi

"Mamá, pero los androides tienen vigilados todas las expediciones espaciales" – dijo Gohan

"Yo distraeré a los androides pero tú llévate a esa chica contigo. Esperaremos a que ella se recupere" – dijo Chi-chi

…

Ya habían pasado 2 meses, y Gohan estaba preparado para ir a casa de Bulma con Videl. En todo ese tiempo, Videl había aprendido a volar y además mejor que algunos de los antiguos guerreros Z. Ambos comenzaron a volar y encontraron las Capital del Oeste en treinta minutos.

"Hay está" – dijo Gohan – "La Cápsula Corporation"

Los dos bajaron y llamaron a la puerta. Bulma les recibió y les invitó a té. Gohan le presentó a Videl y le explicó los detalles de su plan. Bulma asintió, ya que estaba de acuerdo.

"Vale Gohan, ve a por tu equipaje y dile a tu madre que venga. Nos encargaremos de los androides" – dijo Bulma

Gohan dejo a Videl en la Cápsula Corporation y volvió a casa, preparó su equipaje y el de Videl; y por último cogió a su madre y la llevó con él.

"Ya estamos aquí" – dijo Gohan

"Vale, ¿estáis preparados?" – preguntó Bulma

"Sí" – dijeron Gohan y Videl al unisono

Ambos entraron en la nave y se prepararon para despegar. Mientras tanto Chi-chi y Bulma lanzaron un cohete que recorrería el mundo y caería en una ciudad abandonada, provocando una explosión, eso distraería a los androides.

Y así fue, la explosión fue provocada y los androides se dirigieron hacia ese lugar, en ese momento, Gohan y Videl aprovecharon para despegar teniendo como destino Namek.

…

En el más allá; Piccolo, Krilin, Yamcha, Ten Shin Han, Chaoz y Goku estaban entrenando junto a Kaito. Mientras que Vegeta, se encontraba en el infierno...

**Continuará...**


	3. El 2º viaje a Namek

_Dragon Ball y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Akira Toriyama. Lean las historias de Drake SS, es uno de mis autores favoritos._

**El 2º viaje a Namek**

"¿Qué pasa Kaito?" – dijo Piccolo mientras Kaito se reía.

"¡Por fin os vais de aquí! La mujer de Goku le a dicho a Gohan y a su "amiga" que vaya a Namek a resucitaros" – dijo Kaito

"Pero, ¿qué estas diciendo?, ¿Gohan se a echado novia?" – dijo Goku

"Pero, ¡¿cómo se te ocurre preguntar por la novia de Gohan y no por su misión?! – dijo Piccolo cabreado

"Gohan esta rumbo a Namek pero la mejor noticia es que los namekianos están bien y no hay ninguna amenaza". – dijo Kaito

"Bien" – dijeron todos

"Al fin vamos a resucitar" – dijo Krilin

…

Gohan y Videl estaban rumbo a Namek. Gohan se estaba poniendo el pijama para dormir.

"Gohan, ¿ya vas a dormir?" – preguntó Videl

"Sí, tengo bastante sueño, y llegaremos a Namek en dos días, estás naves nuevos son mucho más rápidas" – dijo Gohan

"Pues que bien, espero que no haya problemas como cuando fuiste por 1º vez a Namek" – dijo Videl

…

Durante ese momento...

"¡Trunks!, ¿dónde estás?" – dijo Bulma

"¿Qué pasa, mamá?" – dijo Trunks

"Tenemos un problema, los androides están en la Ciudad del Oeste y pronto estarán aquí, y Gohan no está aquí para ayudarnos, tendrás que hacerlo tú" – dijo Bulma

Trunks cogió su espada y salió a la calle para buscar a los androides y intentar acabar con ellos.

"Estúpido chico, ya estás otra vez molestando" – dijo C-17

"Solo sois juguetes de hojalata, acabé con vosotros" – dijo Trunks

"Sí, claro, y a mí mañana me va a atropellar un coche y me va a reventar, jajaja – dijo C-18

"Cuando queráis empezamos, ¿de uno en uno o a la vez? – dijo Trunks

"De uno en uno" – dijo C-17

C-18 se acercó para pelear contra Trunks, ésta golpeó al chico y Bulma que estaba mirando por la ventana, se dio cuenta de que nunca podría ganar por lo que cogió una cohete para buscar a Korin y a Yayirobai para que le den las alubias mágicas.

Siguiendo con Trunks. Este estaba retrocediendo terreno, 18 era muy superior y el semi-saiyan no podía nada. Sabía que su fin estaba cerca y no podría acabar con el mal de la Tierra. C-18 le pegó una patada a Trunks y lo mandó varios a lo lejos. El chico atravesó dos edificios y después de eso lo vio todo negro.

Trunks se despertó y vio que su madre estaba a su lado con una bolsa de habichuelas mágicas.

"¿Qué ha pasado?" – dijo Trunks con voz malherida.

"Los androides te han vencido pero te han perdonado la vida, Korin y Yayirobai me han dado las alubias mágicas y te he curado" – dijo Bulma

"¿Que ha pasado con la Corporación Cápsula y la ciudad?" – preguntó el joven adolescente

Bulma no sabía que decir, Trunks miró a sus lados y vio que estaba en Kame House.

"Ha sido destruida, la Corporación Cápsula y la ciudad, tu abuelo y tu abuela han sobrevivido, han tenido mucha suerte".

Trunks se tumbó en la cama y cerró los ojos, no podía ver ese mundo que él no ha podido salvar.

…

Gohan y Videl estaban llegando a Namek en ese momento.

**Continuará...**


	4. Una lucha en Namek

_Dragon Ball y sus personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Akira Toriyama. Esta historia la hice junto con mi compañero Drake SS. Comentad por favor, quiero mejorar._

**Un futuro alternativo.**

CAPÍTULO 4

-Gohan.. Gohan.. – Susurraba Videl a su acompañante en la nave espacial. Ya habían pasado dos días desde que iniciaron el viaje a Namek y su viaje estaba a punto de finalizar, ese era el motivo de que Videl quisiera despertar a su compañero.

-Mm.. Dime.. – susurró Gohan tan aturdido por el sueño que lo decía casi dormido.

-¡Mira, rápido, ya casi estamos en Namek!

-¿Qué?! ¿YA?! – Repentinamente se levantó de la cama y miró hacia la escotilla de la nave.

-¡Síiiiiiii! ¡Por fin podré revivir a todos mis amigos, por fin terminaré con mis penurias en todos estos años, y volveré a ver a mi padre! – a Gohan le caían las lágrimas por los ojos de la emoción. Videl también estaba pegando saltos.

Mientras esto sucedía, el piloto automático de la nave ya había hecho que ésta aterrizara.

-Videl, prepara las cosas, dentro de nada bajaremos a tierra firme.

-Entendido – le dijo Videl, muy contenta de que pronto revivieran a los Guerreros Z y se acabara todo el sufrimiento con los androides.

…

Mientras tanto, Trunks permanecía en su casa, esperando a recibir el ansiado mensaje de Gohan, ya que, para estar más tranquilos, Gohan le mandaría un mensaje por holograma a su compañero.

Bulma estaba en la cocina, preparando una deliciosa sopa para la cena. En estos momentos, los dos permanecían en un apartamento que les había dejado uno de los directores de la Capsule Corp., ya que.. ésta había sido destruida.

…

-Mira, Videl, no me digas que no es impresionante..

-Sí que lo es, Gohan. En mi vida había visto nada así – los dos jóvenes estaban maravillados por la belleza del planeta Namek.

- Bueno, ahora tenemos que ponernos en marcha, a buscar las esferas del dragón. No estoy seguro de que estos parajes sean seguros, por lo que es mejor que permanezcamos juntos.

-Sí, de acuerdo.

Los dos jóvenes se pusieron en marcha.

…

-Número 18, número 18, ¿me recibes?

- Te recibo, ¿ Estás ya en Namek?

-Así es. Llevo siguiendo a Gohan desde que partió de la Tierra y aún no se ha percatado de mi presencia – tras estas palabras, el malvado androide nº 17 sonrió.

- Ya sabes cual es tu cometido en este viaje. Debes acabar con ese maldito guerrero para que no se interponga más entre nosotros y Trunks. Así daremos fin a los Guerreros Z para siempre.

-Por supuesto, número 18. Gohan lo pagará caro por habernos ganado la pelea en aquella ciudad abandonada. Bueno, ahora corto, voy a buscarlo. Una vez finalizada la pelea contactaré contigo de nuevo. – Se cortó la comunicación –

…..

Gohan y Videl se encontraban en un pueblo namekiano, preguntando por la quinta esfera. Como eran infinitamente rápidos, ya había conseguido reunir las cuatro anteriores.

El pequeño pueblo namekiano se encontraba entre dos montañas alineadas y un río de agua cristalina. Formaba un perfecto paisaje, y, además, administraba el agua necesaria a los nameks para alimentarse. No tenía muchos habitantes, pero en esa villa se encontraban algunos de los guerreros de pura raza de Namek, y, también, uno de los ancianos responsables de guardar las esferas.

-Buenos días señor, he venido para preguntarle, con suma confianza, si usted me podría dar la quinta esfera, pues, estoy reuniéndolas todas para poder resucitar a mis amigos y a mi padre.. Todos murieron en combate.. Le ruego que me dé la esfera pues así podré revivirlos y podremos vengar todo el caos que han formado los androides que casi han destruido nuestro planeta.

-Está bien, hijo mío. Te daré esta esfera, pues, veo que tienes buenas intenciones.

· Antes de que el anciano prosiguiera hablando, se escuchó un ruido similar al aterrizaje de algo pesado y varios gritos de los Nameks que allí vivían ·

-Debo apresurarme a ver que es eso! Ven comigo Videl! – Dijo Gohan.

· A Gohan se le quedó una cara de espanto imposible de describir. Ante él, posaba su peor enemigo hasta ahora. El androide número 17. No sabía ni cómo había llegado hasta allí, ni cuál era su cometido. Pero, fuera como fuese, debía proteger a Videl y, si era posible, acabar con él de una vez por todas. Pero Gohan estaba casi convencido de que su poder era menor que el de ese maldito robot ·

-¡Vaya, así que has decidido darte un viajecito a Namek para acabar conmigo, ¿ o no es cierto, chatarra?

- Así es. Veo que eres un muchacho " listo" dentro de lo que cabe.

-Deja tus malditas insinuaciones para otro momento.

· Mientras tanto, Videl observaba la escena desde el aire, para que nada malo le pudiera ocurrir. El androide lanzó una rápida mirada hacia ella . ·

-Y veo que también te has traído una acompañante.

- Sí, pero eso a ti no te importa. Y se acabó el charloteo, preparate para ver mi furia.

· Gohan, nada más dicho esto, empezó a elevar su ki. Pensó en todo lo sucedido hasta aquellos duros momentos, la muerte de su padre, de sus amigos, de su maestro Piccolo.. Todo esto desataba la furia en su interior y elevaba su poder ·

-Si vas a intentar vencerme con ese poder, las tienes contadas. – Dicho esto lanzó una mirada y observó a Videl. – Me parece que voy a acabar con ella antes de contigo.

-¡No, ni se te ocurra, maldito!

· A Gohan no le dio tiempo a reaccionar, el androide le había lanzado un rayo a su compañera, y esta ya había caído al suelo ·

¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAHHHHHHHHH! – Gohan gritó con todas sus fuerzas, el acto del androide lo había enfadado, y mucho. - ¡ ESTA VEZ NO LO VAS A CONTAR, ACABARÉ CONTIGO Y DESPUÉS CON NÚMERO 18, ME LO PAGARÉIS!

· La furia desatada de Gohan provocó que éste se convirtiera en super-saiyan. Su pelo cambió a un tono amarillento, sus ojos se pusieron de color azul verdoso y su poder aumentó a cifras inalcanzables ·

-Ahora, si que me las vas a pagar – Le amenazó Gohan con tono decidido.

- ¡ No me hagas reír ¡

· Gohan lanzó su ataque, empezó a propinarle rápidos golpes hasta darle uno fuerte y lanzarlo hacia el suelo. Tras esto, empezó a cargar una onda de KameHameHa.

-Kaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aa….

-Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee….

-Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…

-Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee e..

-¡Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaa!

· La enorme onda provocada por la furia y el poder del super-saiyan acabó con la vida del androide. Rápidamente, Gohan acudió en ayuda de su compañera, haciendo descender su ki y volviendo a ser un semi-saiyan normal.

-Videl, por favor, dime que estás bien.. dime que lo estás.. – Una lágrima cayó sobre el rostro de la chica. Fue esta la que la hizo reaccionar.

-Gohan.. lo he visto todo.. – La chica decía estas palabras con mucho esfuerzo.

-¿Estás bien?

- Sí, no te preocupes.. Lo que has hecho ha sido impresionante. – Y nada más dicho esto le dio un apasionado beso.


	5. ¡Por fin vuelven los guerreros Z!

_Dragon Ball Z y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Akira Toriyama._ _Este fic es mío y de mi amigo Drake SS. He de afirmar que es mejor escritor que yo, aunque me duela._

**U****n Futuro Alternativo**

**Capítulo 5 **

-G..Gohan.. ¿estás ahí? – dijo Videl, que aún seguía gravemente herida.

Gohan rápidamente acudió en su ayuda, el amor que el chico sentía por ella era algo impresionante. Se agachó junto a ella.

-Dime, ¿Te pasa algo?

- Sólo quiero que sepas.. que durante este poco tiempo en el que te he conocido, te has convertido en la persona más importante de mi vida. Por si me muero, ya lo sabes. – Videl decía estas palabras con un aire triste, estaba muy debilitada y creía que podía morir.

Gohan apretó los puños. No podía dejar que le pasara esto.

-Espera.. tengo que tener la solución por algún lado.

· Se levantó y se puso a rebuscar por todos lados, como buscando algo. Tras palpar varias veces los bolsillos de su camisa, encontró lo que quería. ·

¡Sí, aquí está! – Exclamó con alegría.

-¿Qué es eso, Gohan?

-Es una semilla del ermitaño. Cura cualquier daño que tengas, a menos que no sea una enfermedad y además, restaura la energía perdida en combate. Tómatela, te sentirás mucho mejor en poco tiempo.

· Gohan se la dio y Videl, sin rechistar, se comió la semilla. Tras pocos segundos, se pudo levantar sin problemas. ·

-Muchas gracias por todo.. Pero ahora debemos buscar las dos esferas que nos quedan y resucitar a tu padre y tus amigos. No te olvides de que es nuestro principal objetivo.

-Sí, lo sé, lo sé. – Afirmó Gohan. – Pongámonos en marcha inmediatamente.

·Tras decir esto, Gohan y Videl empezaron a volar en busca de las esferas. ·

…..

Tras una roca, una extraña silueta de color verde, y, al parecer, con alas, observaba cuidadosamente todo a su alrededor.

-Este chico debe de estar por aquí, si no me equivoco. – Susurro a sí misma la extraña criatura. ¿Quién sería, estaría buscando a Gohan?

Justo después de esto, vio dos formas de vida que volaban.

-¡Debe ser él, perfecto! – E inmediatamente voló hacia ellos.

….

-¡Videl, mira, algo se acerca hacia nosotros! – Le advertió Gohan.

· La criatura ya había llegado hasta ellos. Sonreía con maldad. ·

-¿Quién eres? Dilo ahora mismo! – Le amenazó el semi-saiyajin.

- Mi nombre es Cell. Soy uno de los androides creados por el Dr. Gero, y vine para absorber a C-18 y C-17 y así hacerme perfecto. Pero veo que tu tienes un ki mayor a ellos, asi que te absorberé a ti.

· Gohan no se había inmutado. Echó un rápido vistazo a la criatura y vio que éste poseía las dos esferas. Sin pensárselo le golpeó repentinamente, haciendo que éstas cayeran al suelo ·.

-¡VIDEL! – Le gritó - ¡COGE LAS ESFERAS E INVOCA A SHENG LONG LO MÁS RÁPIDO QUE PUEDAS, YO DISTRAERÉ A ESTE MONSTRUO!

· Videl, que tenía una buena capacidad de acción-reacción, ya estaba pronunciando las palabras. ·

-¡Sal de ahí, Shen Long, y cumple nuestro deseo!

….

· Mientras tanto, Gohan se había enzarzado en una encarnizada pelea con el monstruo. Los dos estaban bastante igualados. El chico se había convertido en super-saiyajin ( que al parecer ya lo tenía bastante controlado. ·

Cell estaba bloqueando los golpes de Gohan con bastante esfuerzo. El chico logró alcanzarle una patada con muchísima fuerza, enviándolo a varios kilómetros más allá de donde estaban.

Videl ya había pedido el deseo y había resucitado a Krilin, Vegeta, Yamcha, Ten Shin Han, Chaoz, Piccolo y, al más importante, a Goku; y además había pedido que aparecieran en Namek.

-¡Chicos, ahora les contaré todo, pero debemos ir a la Tierra para acabar con C-18, antes lo hablé con Gohan, él está peleando con esa poderosa criatura pero no se preocupen, seguro que saldrá vencedor!

- Así que tu eres la novia de Gohan! – Exclamó Goku sonriendo.

- ¡No! Bueno, todavía... – Se sonrojó.

-¿Quieren dejar de decir tonterías y dirigirse de una vez por todas a la nave? – Les regañó Piccolo.

…

-¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – Gohan acababa de lanzar un kame-hame-ha con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban. El monstruo había estado a su altura y le estaba costando muchísimo acabar con él, pero, fue este ataque a la desesperada el que por fin hizo acabar la pelea.

-Agh.. Por fin moriste, maldito. – Tras decir esto, cayó al suelo, fatigado.

…

¡Muere androide del demonio! – Gritó Vegeta mientras le lanzaba una enorme onda de energía a C-18, tras habérsela encontrado justo después de volver a la Tierra. Este ataque no fue suficiente y el androide logró esquivarlo, y le propinó una patada a Vegeta, cayendo éste al suelo.

-¡Maldita sea, Vegeta está fuera de combate! Una vez más, tendré que salvar la Tierra. – Decía Goku.

Se teletransportó al lado del androide y le dio un fuerte golpe en el estómago, pero ésta se recuperó rápidamente y le lanzó una onda de energía a Goku. Mientras tanto, Piccolo, Yamcha, Ten Shin Han, Chaoz y Krilin observaban la pelea, pues, la androide era demasiado para ellos.

El saiyajin yacía en el suelo, cuando el androide llegó a su lado. Había caído en su trampa. Goku, inmediatamente, le agarró de una pierna y se incorporó, dejándola inmovilizada en el suelo. Le pegó una patada con todas sus fuerzas en el cráneo y la androide, finalmente, perdió la vida.

-Parece ser, que, hemos ganado la guerra. – Decía con tono triunfante.

Mientras tanto, Videl esperaba con ansia el regreso de su querido Gohan.

_**CONTINUARÁ...**_


	6. Regreso a casa

_Dragon Ball Z y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Akira Toriyama. Esta historia es de "El Saiyan de Castro" solo mía XD._

**Regreso a casa.**

-¿Dónde están mis amigos?, tampoco encuentro la nave espacial. – decía Gohan mientras volaba por el hermoso planeta verde. - Oh! No! Ahora recuerdo, todos se fueron en la nave para la Tierra. ¿Qué podría hacer ahora?

Gohan no sabía que hacer, y decidió parar en una isla que había en mitad del mar namekiano (o namekusei) para pensar. Gohan se sentó en el suelo y empezó a meditar que podía hacer para largarse definitivamente de ese planeta para volver a encontrar a su padre, Krilin, Vegeta, a su amigo Trunks que está en la Tierra y sobre todo, a Videl.

Mientras tanto, en la Tierra...

-Jaja, por fin con vida de nuevo – dijo Goku con el mismo humor de siempre.

-Sí pero quiero llamar a mi hijo y a mi mujer – dijo Vegeta, algo que sorprendió a todos, nadie creía que a Vegeta le importara su familia.

Videl se ofreció su móvil para que pudiera avisar a su familia de que estaban de nuevo con vida y que habían derrotado a los androides, pero no había señal.

-Oh, se me olvidaba la capsula corporation fue destruida, Bulma, Trunks y Chi-chi están en Kame House. – dijo Videl

-Mi esposa también está allí? – dijo Goku

-Sí, quiso hacerle compañía a Bulma y se fue con ella – dijo Videl.

-Ok, llamaré a Kame House

En Kame House...

Ring, ring, ring...

-Sí, dígame... al habla Bulma

-¿Ha robado usted algún collar de diamantes en los últimos dos meses? – preguntó Vegeta en tono burlo

-¿Quién es usted?

-Quien voy a ser... soy Vegeta!

-VEEEEEEEEEEGGGGGGGGGGGGEEEEE EEEEEEEETTTTTTTTTTAAAAAAA! – dijo Bulma gritando entre lágrimas – ¿estás vivo?

-Sí, y Kakarotto a acabado con c-18, y Gohan con Célula (o Cell) y c-17 en Namek, pero aún no ha vuelto. – Dijo Vegeta – venid la esposa de Kakarotto, Trunks, el viejo verde, la tortuga y tú.

-Vale, estaremos allí en 30 minutos. Adiós cariño, te quiero – dijo Bulma feliz

-Y yo a ti – dijo Vegeta

En la ciudad en ruinas...

Todos estaban paralizados, como puede ser Vegeta romántico y decirle a Bulma que la quería, estaban con los ojos desorbitados.

-¡¿Qué pasa?!, ¡¿Qué rayos miráis?! Miserables terrestres... – decía Vegeta aparentado ser el mismo de siempre.

-Nada, nada... – dijeron todos al unísono

En Namek...

-¡¿Cómo salgo de aquí?!, no hay salida – decía Gohan sin esperanza de salir de allí – ¡Un momento, Videl solo pidió un deseo a Porunga pero se le pueden pedir un máximo de tres! ¡Voy a buscarlo, espero que no se haya ido! – Gohan comenzó a volar a gran velocidad, después de 5 minutos divisó a lo lejos al gran dragón mirando a su alrededor.

-Hola, Porunga, ¿qué buscas? – dijo Gohan

-Debería haber aquí una chica pero creó que se ha marchado – decía el dragón

-Sí, era mi amiga pero quisiera pedir los dos deseos que quedan

-Que quieres, cumpliré tus deseos

-Mi 2º deseo es que la Tierra vuelva a ser como era antes de la llegada de los androides y Célula.

-Eso es fácil – al dragón se le iluminaron los ojos

-Mi 3º deseo es que me tele-transportes a la Tierra, al lado de Videl – pidió Gohan

-Vale, tu deseo será cumplido, adiós – Porunga desapareció y Gohan apareció en la Tierra detrás de Videl, él le puso la mano en el hombro y ésta miró atrás y lo vio.

-¿Dónde has estado, porque no has dado señales de vida? – lloraba Videl mientras golpeaba el pecho de Gohan.

-Perdona... no sabía que te importaba tanto – dijo Gohan con su tradicional pose Son (para quien no lo sepa es ponerse la mano en la nuca).

De repente todo cambió y la ciudad volvió a ser como hace unos años. Se vio a una nave llegar... ¡Eran Bulma y los demás! La nave aterrizó y Chi-chi bajó corriendo abrazar a Goku; Bulma por su parte fue a por Vegeta; Mutenroshi y la tortuga fueron a hablar con los demás; pero, ¿y Trunks?, ¿dónde estaba?

-Trunks, venga sal a saludar a tu padre. – decía Bulma con toda la felicidad del mundo

Trunks salió de la nave rojo como un tomate y andaba con la cabeza agachada.

-Hola, padre – dijo Trunks con un hilo de voz

-Vegeta, este es tu hijo, durante todos estos años Gohan se encargó de entrenarlo pero no consiguió transformarse en super saiyan

-Ese estúpido hijo de Kakarotto, puede que sea el más fuerte que haya en todo el universo pero no sirve para entrenar. Yo me encargaré de tu entrenamiento a partir de ahora. – dijo Vegeta con orgullo

-¿De verdad? – después de decir esto, Trunks se lanzó a los brazos de Vegeta.

Por parte de Gohan, Videl estaba apoyada contra su pecho y él la envolvía con su brazos. De pronto, Gohan alejó a Videl con sus brazos, y nadie se esperaba lo que iba a hacer... la besó! Gohan solo tuvo valor de hacerlo una vez en Namek, nadie pensaría que volvería a hacerlo. Todos miraban esa escena algo patidifusos menos Chi-chi que lloraba de alegría ya que su hijo por fin se casaría. Gohan se alejó poco a poco y Videl sonreía después de aquel momento tan apasionante.

-Videl, desde que te conozco has sido la persona más importante de mí vida y... me gustaría pasar el resto de mi existencia junto a ti, ¿te gustaría salir conmigo? – dijo Gohan con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

-Sí, me encantaría – dijo Videl saltando a los brazos de Gohan y llorando de la emoción.

Todos aplaudían ese momento tan emotivo y que recordarían el resto de su vida.

-Bueno chicos, creo que esto hay que celebrarlo – dijo

Después de esto, todos se marcharon a la Capsula Corporation, que volvió debido al deseo de la Bolas de Dragón. Todo volvió a la normalidad, todos juntos de nuevo, y sobretodo, estarían unidos para luchar contra cualquier amenaza. Dos años después, Gohan le pidió matrimonio a Videl y ambos se casaron. Tres años después de la boda, el feliz matrimonio concedió una hija, Pan, que vivía numerosas aventuras, pero eso, amigos míos, es otra historia.

**FIN**


End file.
